Gleed
by Puntkinny
Summary: Gleed is a farm boy who lives in just about the middle of nowhere. However one day, things start to change and his life will never be the same again. But it was not a dragon egg that changed his life, for there aren't any dragons where Gleed comes from.
1. The Trap Door

**The Trap Door**

* * *

_At arm's length is where I keep you, but arm's length is still close enough to feel your warmth; too close to ignore; too close to use cruelty to finish the job. I don't want to see the hurt I cause. Only slightly better to imagine you like a pierced fawn that seeks out a running stream and lies hidden from view._

_-brando_

* * *

On 63 Forest Street lives the Rockys. The youngest Rocky is a short, red haired boy named Gleed. His two older brothers are Andrew and Eric. They both are tall boys with jet-black hair. His parents also are tall with black hair. No one in his family can explain why Gleed is freckled, has red hair, and is only five feet tall. He was an accident and his family certainly treats him much like one. This meant most of the time Gleed was ignored. He didn't mind this, for whenever his brothers didn't ignore him he always ended up bruised or up a tree. 

It was Friday but Gleed couldn't sleep. All he could think about was his birthday. Tomorrow at this time, he would be turning fourteen. His parents did not do much for his birthday but that didn't stop Gleed from liking them.

By the time Gleed fell asleep it was four in the morning. He only got a few seconds of sleep before… BAM, BAM. Someone was whacking his door. "Get up, Get up! Time for chores!" Every morning his mom would wake him up at four in the morning fto do his farm duties. Gleed thought living on a farm was the worst. However, it did keep him in great shape.

Gleed slowly got dressed and made his way down the old wooden stairs to get some toast. His mom had gone back to bed but he was far to use to this to care. After a short breakfast, he headed out to start with the cows. He cleaned their poop, gave them some hay and headed to the barn to start milking. As he did so, he saw a trap door in one of the stalls. He had never seen this before, but he couldn't stop now for he still had to make breakfast for his family and finish the rest of his chores.

When his chores were finished, Gleed headed inside to cook omelets for his hungry and far too impatient family.

"Hurry up birthday boy!" groaned his father, "Just don't burn anything like last time or you wont get your birthday surprise!" This really was no surprise at all because every year it was a small cake and a present from the family. They couldn't afford great gifts but Gleed liked them all the same.

When breakfast was finished, Gleed cleaned the dishes and headed to his room. He thought about the trap door as questions sprang through his mind.

_Why didn't I notice it before? What is it hiding? Does my family know about it?_

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Gleed sat up for hours waiting for everyone to fall asleep. Tonight he was going to sneak into the barn and explore what that trap door hid. 

At last, silence ran through the house only to be broken by sets of snores coming from different rooms. _This is it_, he thought. Gleed grabbed a flashlight, pulled on his new boots, and set off. As he made his way down the steep hill to the barn, he heard a deep humming come to an abrupt stop as if someone was watching him. Gleed shook his head and sivered.

_That was probably a bird or something._

He continued along his way, feeling the frost dampen his shoes making him shiver. Gleed finally reached the barn to find that the trap door was gone! He knew the trap door was two stables down and on the left. After he thought about it for a while, he realized when he was doing his chores this morning, he came in from the other side of the barn. Feeling foolish, he made his way to the correct stable where the trap door had never moved. Gleed took a second to gather his wits then pulled up the door revealing a dark ladder into blackness. Pulling out his flashlight he headed down the ladder.It was old and rotted. It almost felt slimy.

_Whoever was in here last_ _certainly wasn't a house maid_.

Before he could stop it, a step to the ladder snapped under his weight forcing him to loose his balance. He fell back and smacked his head on the cement flooring. The last thing Gleed saw in the corner of the room, before he blacked out, was what looked to him like a pair of blood red eyes.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Images of bright blue eyes filled Gleed's dream. They were soft and loving but yet fierce and ready for any fight. He woke with a start finding himself lying on a cold cement floor. It took him a minute to remember where he was. His head hurt badly from the fall and there was dry blood from where it hit. 

_It must be afternoon because there is light shining down from above the trap door._

Gleed glanced back at where the red eyes were the night before. There was nothing. When he stood up he became very dizzy and to only to find himself back on the floor. He curled up and waited for the dizziness to pass. When it did, he stood and glanced around. He was in an old room filled with dust and cobwebs. There was a table and a couple chairs but that was all. As he was about to leave, he noticed something on the floor. He took a closer look. To his astonishment, it was a gold ring. He picked it up to examine the pattern. In the center, there was a horse. As he looked closer, he realized there were wings on this horse. Gleed liked this ring so he dropped it into the safety of his pocket.

He made his way back up the ladder more careful this time making sure he knew where the broken step was. When Gleed was all the way out, he shut the trap door behind him. He turned and headed back up to the house.

"Where have you been?" asked an irritated voice. Gleed turned and saw his mother waiting for him in the kitchen.

Gleed didn't know what to answer "Well...I...uh…you see—"

Before Gleed had time to finish his mother insisted, "Is that blood on your head? Were you in a fight? I called you at four this mourning and when you weren't there, it made me very worried. Follow me up to the bathroom so I can clean you up!"

His mother was very persistent so Gleed didn't try to argue. She led him up to the bathroom and scrubbed his head so the dry blood would come off.

"Ouch! You could go a little softer on the scrubbing Mum."

"You deserve it for getting in a fight."

"I wasn't in a—" Gleed cut himself off because he didn't want his mom to know about the trap door. He figured it could be his own little get-away when he wanted some alone time.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Mum."

"Well in that case I think you should talk to your father. He will give you a proper punishment for being out all night and skipping your chores.

As Gleed headed downstairs, Gleed felt oddly peculiar. It was as if someone was watching him. He looked around him but no one was there. Shaking off the feeling, he continued on his way.

"Dad? Can I come in?" Gleed questioned as he knocked on the door of his dad's study. A grunt from inside answered his question. Gleed pushed open the door, "Mum sent me."

"And what did you do this time?"

"Well..." Gleed thought for a second on how to answer and at last, he made it sound the best he could, "I was out a little later than I should have been."

"How late?"

"You see, when I was exploring the woods yesterday I got lost. When I was trying to find my way home I got real tired and fell asleep. I only found my way back this afternoon." Gleed was trying to make it as convincing a possible. However, seeing the look on his father's face he added, "I'm really sorry, I won't make that mistake again Promise."

"Fell asleep while exploring the woods huh? Well, since you were trying out your new shoes I'll let off the hook."

"Oh, Thank—"

"But, if I catch you out of bed like you were tonight you will regret it very, very much." He dragged out his last few words.

"Thanks Dad!" Gleed almost sang his words. It is not often he is let off the hook.

Gleed had to stop himself from skipping all the way down to the barn. He was so exited at the fact he didn't need to spend the next week in a closet. As he was walking he remembered the ring in his pocket. He decided to try it on to see how it fit. To his amazement, it fit him perfectly. It was almost as if it was made for him.


	2. Speed in the Distance

**Speed in the Distance**

* * *

Gleed dreamt about the blue eyes once more. However, this time they had a head; it was a horse's head. The horse was a sparkling white. It looked so soft, that Gleed could almost reach out and touch it. 

When Gleed woke up it was eight in the morning. He looked up at the calendar and saw it was the sixth of June.

_Oh, thank god_, He thought, _the weekend! I don't have any chores on the weekend. _He got up, stretched, dressed himself, and went downstairs.

His mother looked him over and said, "Have you grown?" It would have been a silly question except Gleed's mother is the most serious person he knew. So no sooner had Gleed gotten downstairs, he went right back up again to check his height. When he measured how tall he was, low and behold he had grown a quarter of an inch in his sleep!

_Wow! I'm actually growing! I thought I would be short for the rest of my life._

_

* * *

_

OoOoOoO

* * *

After breakfast, Gleed decided to take a walk in the woods. Exploring the woods was his most favorite thing to do. As he was walking along enjoying the scenery and birdcalls, he noticed hoof prints on the ground. He bent down to examine them he was amazed to fine these prints did not look like ordinary horse prints. What made them different was that they had two points sticking out of the front of each hoof. It was very weird. Gleed had never seen such tracks. He followed the prints for a while until he came to an abrupt stop. The hoof prints just ended. The last four hoof prints were deeper the rest. 

_Now that's not right! How can the footprints just stop like that? _

He looked behind him and the hoof prints traveled, next to his, right up to him, then stopped. Gleed took awhile to look around to see if he could find any other tracks in case this animal had jumped. The more he looked the less he could find. After a while, he looked up.

_Oh no! I'm... lost! _

He remembered his dad's warning about him going out at night. If he didn't find his way back before sun down, he was in horrible trouble.

While trying to find his way back, Gleed suddenly had a creepy feeling someone was watching him. As he looked around, he thought he saw something running deeper in the woods. It was running incredibly fast so, it was only a quick blur. He shook his head. It must have been a trick of the light. After that, he decided to pick up the pace. It was a long journey home but he finally found his way before sundown.

Gleed trekked up to his room and got ready for bed. No more than five minutes had passed before Gleed was sound asleep.

That night Gleed dreamt about the blue eyes. Except this time they had a head and a neck. The horse's main was bright blue just like its eyes.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

When Gleed woke up he sat on his bed thinking about the past events. 

_What was that blur in the forest last night all about? And the humming? And what about the ring? _

He looked at the ring on his finger. As he looked closer, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He saw two spikes coming out of the front of the horse's hoof.

_Just like the prints I saw in the woods. This is weird; everything is getting so mixed up. _

Gleed pushed all his thoughts aside deciding breakfast was the best thing for now. In the kitchen, he made and ate his usual toast. As he was washing his dish his mother said, looking him over, "You must be taking growing pills boy."

Hearing that Gleed bolted upstairs to check his height. _Amazing_, he thought. He had grown a whole inch during the last day and night.


	3. A Strange Surprise

**A Strange Surprise**

* * *

Gleed walked over to his calendar and crossed off June 28. Strange things have been happening to him over the past month. For one, He is five eight. He never thought it was possible to grow eight inches in a month. It must be been a major growth sprit. 

Now, he has outgrown most of his clothes, his bed is too small and he is as tall as his older brothers. They no longer take interest in trying to beat Gleed up, for Gleed is stronger then they are. Gleed is starting to become a tall, strong, and handsome boy.

His dreams about the blue eyes expanded until he could see an entire horse. This horse had wings and hoofs with two points. Its body was all white and its mane and tail were light blue. Gleed also found more prints on the ground in the forest, and they all stopped randomly leaving the last four prints deeper than the rest.

After breakfast, Gleed decided to take another trip to the woods to see if there were any new tracks. As he made his way to the woods, he realized something he never realized before. When he found prints for the first time he had gotten lost. But Gleed knew the whole forest by heart he has never gotten lost before. It's as if the tracks had lead him into a second dimension. He made up his mind to find the first tracks and follow them into the area where he had gotten lost.

It took him quite a while to find the prints he was looking for. By this time they were barely visible, he had to look really hard just to see that anything was there. He walked beside them for quite a while. The winded through the forest, up hills and through streams. When Gleed finallyreached the end of the tracks, he looked around. There was nothing but trees anda large boulder. Nothing out of the ordinary.

_I can probably get a better view from the top of that big rock than down here. _Gleed thought.

Gleed decided climbed up. He felt the cold rough surface of the rock under his hands as pulled himself higher. For a split second when Gleed reached the top, he saw a person on the other side. Gleed was so surprised he tried to yell out. But no sooner had anything left his throat, when the other man said, "Nae shun touv!" and Gleed blacked out.

* * *

Translator of the Ancient Language:

_Nae shun touv: Rest your mind _


	4. The Secret revealed

**The Secret revealed**

* * *

Gleed sleepily rolled over in a worm, soft bed. He was so comfortable he just wanted to fall right back asleep. He almost did so until he heard a soft humming in his ear. He opened his eyes to see a horse's head right in his face. Immediately he shut his eyes again. Where was he, what was a horse's head doing in his face, and most importantly, was he even alive? Then all at once his memories hit him and he remembered everything. He opened his eyes again to find, not a horse's head but a boys. The boy looked a little older than him. This boy had red eyes and his pupils were slits, like a cat. However, that wasn't all; the boy also had short dark purple hair. "Hi I'm Jason! I was the one who shot you with the tranquilizer gun. You've been asleep a long time, I thought you might have died." 

Gleed yelled and jumped out of the other side of the bed only to find himself in the grasp of a strong man. This man had eyes like the boy but he had red hair instead of purple. It was all Gleed could do to stop himself from fainting.

"Sit down and it won't be necessary to hurt you," said the man sternly.

Gleed knew that was a threat so he sat on the bed and looked around. He was inside a medium sized room that had a stone fireplace. To his astonishment, the horse that had been in his dreams all this time was curled up on a rug next to the fire.

"We need to talk," the man said looking Gleed over "I see you found the ring I left you."

Gleed looked at the ring and remembered how he had seen red eyes under the trap door. "Wha? .… who are you?"

"I am Jay Wentworth. And I understand you will have many questions to ask me, so let me get a chair before you start.

As Jay got up to get a chair Gleed saw a clear path to escape. But something held him back. When Jay came back with a chair he said, "now, ask away"

Gleed was totally bewildered and had no idea to ask. "Why am I here? And why did you shoot me?" he asked , almost angrily.

Jay laughed. "I'll answer that one later. I know there are other questions you want answered. So lets get those over with first."

So Gleed thought for a moment and then finally said, "What is that thing?" as he pointed to the winged horse by the fire.

"Oh her, she's a peddit. They're flying horses."

"She?" Gleed asked

"Yup, her name's Safire" Jay looked proudly over at the peddit.

After a pause Gleed asked, "The peddit is on my ring and I've had dreams about it…and I've also seen its foot prints. Why?"

Jay reseated himself in a more comfortable position then answered, "This is a tough question so allow me explain more than you asked. You see, most peddits have white hair. Nevertheless, the color of their manes, eyes, and tails vary from horse to horse. Every peddit has a rider. These peddits know instinctively from birth who will become their rider. When the time is right the peddit will set out in search of their rider with a ring giver, that's me. The ring giver lets the rider find the ring of power-"

"The what?" Interrupted Gleed.

"Look at your finger. The ring you wear is one of the many rings of power. You see, all riders wear that ring. It will help you gain extra strength where you cannot get it your self. Remember how you grew from being so short?"

"You mean this ring was what made me tall? Wait, how do you know that I grew?" Gleed wondered if he was being stalked.

"I saw you trip and fall that night you got knocked out under the trap door," Jay explained.

Gleed thought about that for a moment then asked, "Will it help any of my other problems I have?"

"Yes, the ring will, but it only helps you when you're least expecting it. So you best forget about it altogether."

Thousands of questions were buzzing through Gleed's head but which ones should he ask first? "Does this mean I will become a rider?"

Jay took a deep breath, "Yes, but let me finish with your first question first. When the rider starts figuring out similarities between their dreams and their ring and start to get suspicious, that's when we take them in, explain everything, and start the big change."

This was too much for Gleed, "The what?"

"You'll find out what the big change is later. Any other questions for now?"

There were thousands of questions but witch one to pick? "What do riders do for a living?"

Jay chucked to himself, "we keep peace of course." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That seems pointless." Gleed roughly said.

Jay eyes flashed, but he kept his voice steady. "Be careful what you say boy. Now, keeping peace is harder than what you think. There aren't only good riders in this world."

Gleed looked at him puzzled, "You mean there are evil riders too?"

"Yes. They're known better as the dark riders. You can tell if a rider is dark because his or her ring turns black and they ride a peddit with black hair. They've been trying to take over our empire for years. We've be constantly at war with them. If we could only find their base, it would be much easier to defeat them."

Gleed thought about that. Would he end up fighting evil his whole life. What fun was in that? "Is that what every rider does?" he asked, hoping for another possibility.

"Well of course not, some doctor riders and peddits, some explore new lands before the dark does, and there's lots more."

When the man said "explore", Gleed felt a funny feeling in his stomach. He imagined himself riding a flying horse, or peddit, whatever the man called them, exploring new lands. That was his most favorite thing to do. "Can I do what I want to do?"

"First you have to spend a while being a warrior." Jay said, "Then you can do whatever you want."

There was a slight pause while Gleed thought.

"When you fly around, of course people see you. Why isn't it all over the news?" Gleed had never in his life had heard anything about riders.

"Those who don't know can't see," Jay said as he chuckled as he said a common phrase known to riders.

"Huh?" Gleed had no idea what that meant.

"It's an old saying. It's quite simple really; those who don't know about riders can't see them while they ride. They can't see peddits either. I can only last one more question so choose wisely."

Gleed thought for a moment and then asked, 'Why is your hair red? And why is Jason's hair purple?"

Jason had been patently waiting. He was stroking the peddit on the rug and looked up as he heard his name. Jay looked relieved that this question would be easy to answer. "You'll see."

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Jay led Gleed and the peddit, who was disappointed to leave the warmth of the fire, down a hall into a small room that was lit by torches. It was a dark cold room and Gleed did not like this. He was starting to become uncomfortable with the situation. Jay led the two into the room. "Stay here and I'll be back in a while to get you." 

"Uh, what are you going to do? Why can't I stay in a different room?" Gleed looked around the rock walls. It felt like somebody died in here. He just hoped it would not become a prison cell as soon as Jay left the room.

"The thing about the big change is that I can't tell you… sorry." Jay really did look sorry.

When Jay left the room, the door locked behind him. There were no windows on the walls; however there was a small one on the door but Gleed could not see out of it. Safire looked him straight in the eye. Her eyes were so intense he looked away. But something made him look back.

Gleed cautiously walked over to Safire and put his hand out for her to sniff, hoping she wouldn't bite it off. She sniffed it and took a step forward as if she wanted him to touch her. He slowly ran his hand down her neck. As soon as his hand touched her fur he felt a shock run up through his arm and felt like he was going to be sick. Gleed's legs fell out from under him and he fell to the floor.

The horse stood above him, but she looked just as startled. As he hit the hard floor Jay came bursting through the door.

"I…I'm so sorry I d… didn't mean to make an…any harm." Gleed stuttered.

"That ok." Jay comforted, "that's the big change. Although we didn't have to wait as long with you as we did with Jason."

"What? What changed?" This was all really confusing to Gleed.

"Here look at this." Jay pulled out a small hand held mirror.

Gleed took the mirror and looked at himself. When he saw his reflection he yelled out and dropped the mirror.

In his reflection, he saw that his hair was now light blue and he had red eyes with slits like a cats. He curled up wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Understand now?" asked Jay

Gleed nodded, "Is Safire ok?" He looked over at the peddit who was now lying down on the floor. She looked exhausted.

"She'll live. It sure did drain a lot of energy out of her though. You too. You should both get some rest."


	5. Gleed’s first ride

_Thanks for your reviews guys!_

_**Dairokkan**: This story was written much like Eragon, but instead of dragons, there are Peddits._

_**Not Telling**: Thanks. I tend to write a lot of cliff hangers._

**

* * *

**

Gleed's first ride

**

* * *

**

Gleed awoke the next day to find Saffire at his side softly humming to him. He was so content he wished this moment would last forever. Then Gleed realized the situation he was in. He had no idea what was to happen to him now.

At that moment Jason walked through the door and asked, "Hey Gleed, we have breakfast ready in the kitchen, want some?"

"Ya," Gleed was starved. He hadn't eaten for days.

Gleed followed Jason into a small kitchen where they saw that Jay was cooking bacon and eggs on the stove.

"It's not much and I burnt the bacon a little, but I think you'll like it," said the cooking Jay.

"It's…wonderful," Gleed said. Nobody had cooked for him since he was a small boy and couldn't cook for himself.

Jay turned and looked Gleed straight in the eye. Jay smiled. "Thanks!"

It was one of the best breakfasts Gleed had ever had. Jay, Gleed, and Jason were all sitting at a small round table and the kitchen was warm and smelt like bacon.

"So," Jay began, "I'm sure your wondering what will happen to you now, huh?"

"Ya, I guess I am," Gleed did not know what else to say.

"Well if you agree, you will be sent with Jason to Old Gray's house to be trained."

"Trained?" Gleed asked, "For what?".

"To fight." Jay answered in a tranquil tone, "Anyway, you need to make a big diction. I'll give you the rest of today to decide. You see unfortunately, you only have two options. You become a rider or don't."

"Phh, oh ya, like that's a hard question," Gleed sarcastically replied.

Jay took a deep breath, "There's more to it than that boy. Because of certain circumstances if you go home you will totally forget everything that has happened with us. Once we take your ring back the big change will reverse itself and you will look …. "normal" again. However, if you decide to become a rider your family and all who you ever knew will forget you totally. They won't even remember you were born. It would be too much work for our government if mortals knew riders existed. We try to stay as secret as we can."

Gleed was quiet. That hit him and hit him hard. Then he burst out, "Leave my family _forever_?" Forever was a harsh word.

"Or go back to your old life." Jason finally spoke.

"I'll give you until tonight to make your decision." Jay got up and left the room abruptly.

Gleed had always wished something cool like this would happen. Now that it did, he realized he only wanted his family more. This would be such a exciting life though.

"Well," Jason said uncomfortably, "uh… so do you want to be alone? Cuz I can leave if you want me to."

"No it's all right. I think I'll go outside and take a walk in the woods or something."

"Actually I think you should follow me. I'll show you what helped me make up my mind to leave our family. I mean… my family"

"You had to give up your family too?"

"Ya, we aren't the lucky ones who are born into riding families."

Jason led Gleed out of a creaky screen door at the side of the kitchen. They walked around the outside of the house until they saw Safire and another peddit grazing in the grass. This other peddit had a dark purple main and tail, just like Jason's hair.

"This is my peddit," said Jason as he pet the other horse's neck, "His name is Egore."

"He's beautiful!" This was only the second peddit Gleed has ever seen but he continued loving these horses.

"Do you know how to ride?"

"Ya, for the most part." Gleed was starting to get exited. He had only ridden the old pony on the farm and wondered if he would fall off.

As he looked up, he saw Jason had already mounted Egore.

"We're going bareback?" questioned Gleed.

"Well, that's how you ride a peddit."

So Gleed mounted Safire. As he got on, he accidentally pulled a bit of Safire's main out. She grunted angrily so he apologized.

Gleed watched as Jason urged his horse to a gallop then Egore lifted off ground leaving his last tracks deeper than the rest. Seeing Jason do this Gleed tried to do the same.

As Safire lifted off the ground Gleed was jerked around a bit. Frightened to death, Gleed grabbed onto Safire's neck with a death grip and jammed his eyes shut, feeling his stomach do a summersault.

After a while of feeling like he was going to die, Gleed gathered all his strength and opened one eye. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the trees as little specks down on the ground. He loosened his grip a little and looked over at Jason who was laughing at Gleed frightened behavior.

Feeling foolish Gleed sat up more but stayed in a bent position so the wind would not catch his chest and blow him off Safire.

"Where are we going?" Gleed yelled to Jason.

"Over there, see that cliff?" Jason yelled back, pointing into the distance.

Gleed squinted his eyes and looked where Jason pointed and a few miles away, he saw a flat spot, surrounded by trees, on top or a huge cliff.

As they reached the cliff Egore and Safire slowed down and landed in a gallop. When Safire came to a stop Gleed climbed off and tumbled to the ground. That was an experience.

"That was wonderful!" Gleed said looking up at Jason.

"Hard to give up huh?"

"Yea. Before it was just so simple. Why do I have to choose? I just can't make up my mind. What do you think I should do?" Gleed sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Well, there's something I've been waiting to tell you. It might help you make up your mind."

Gleed listened carefully, "Well, you see I had a family to give up too. I had three brothers. Two tall boys with jet black hair, and one short with orange hair. I lived on a farm on 63 Forest Street."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Jason got up and took three steps back, "So you mean to tell me you're my brother?"

"We used to be the best of buds. You were the only reason that I didn't want to become a rider. I asked Jay if you would ever be able to become a rider, and he said maybe but with a bit of a smile. I miss all the good times with you. We would always play pranks on Andrew and Eric. We even made them cry once. That was the funniest April fools prank ever." Jason chuckled a little.

"I…I…" Gleed started pacing. His head spun with all this new information. To think a mouth ago he was just a normal kid who did not know anything about this.

* * *

_Ok, feedback is wanted. What do you guys think? I like complements and suggestions for upcoming chapters. If you guys would like to give me ideas for how you think this story should run, just tell me. I'm open to everything. _


	6. Power of Mind

Thanks For the Reviews

**_dragon of the water:_**_ A neat idea. I will think about it._

**_soilderx:_**_ I'm sorry. Right after you tell me that I make a short chapter. Lol, hopefully the next one will be longer._

_

* * *

_

**Power of Mind**

* * *

Gleed tried to calm himself down. He looked at Jason again, but instead of looking at his hair or his eyes, Gleed looked at his face. For the first time he realized it was almost like looking in a mirror. 

"I need to be alone for a while… to think. A lot has happened." Gleed didn't look Jason in the eye, but kept his gaze on the ground.

Jason nodded and mounted Egore. "Well if you need anything or just want to talk, I'll be back at the cabin." With that he took off, leaving Gleed alone with Safire.

This was so much change for Gleed and so soon. His head spun as he thought about Jason. Gleed did not remember having a third brother. The harder he thought back, the less information he got. _How could he have been in my past, but I don't remember him at all? _Then it hit him. _Of course! When he became a rider my memory must have been modified just like Jay said happens to your family. _

_Gleed_! Said a voice.

Gleed looked wildly around and stood up rapidly looking for the source of the voice.

_Gleed!_ It said again.

He saw nothing moving, just Safire. She was staring at him. Wait! Staring at him?

"Was that…. you?" Gleed asked the peddit, feeling foolish to be talking to an animal.

_Well done donut brain. Of course that was I. _

Gleed's cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. "I'm sorry….I just thought that well….you being an animal—"

Safire cut him off. Gleed felt her anger. _Animal? Is that what I am? A mere animal?_ She trotted over and lowered her head so their eyes were level._ You have much to learn young one. But keep this in mind. Never underestimate anyone. If you do, you won't last long._

Gleed blinked, "How do you do that? You talking to me but you're not even opening your mouth. It's almost like you're in my head…"

Safire nickered. It seemed almost as if she was laughing at him. _The power of your mind is greater than you think._

Gleed gulped. He looked away from her piercing blue eyes with shame. He waited for Safire to speak. When she said no more, he walked away from her to a tree and sat down. The bark was rough behind his thin t-shirt. He looked back at the peddit, standing where he had left her. "Safire, why did you choose me to be your rider? Out of all the other people, the great swordsmen, mages, elves, but, why _me_?"

She was quiet. When Gleed was about to repeat his question thinking she had not heard him, she said, _Gleed. There is something special about you. You spirit is strong. I believe you show great promise. And besides most swordsmen and mages are self obsessed, and that would make a terrible rider. And there seems to be fewer elves every day. No one knows why they keep disappearing. Many have searched for them, but elves hide themselves jealously so all have failed._

Gleed nodded. Satisfied with that answer.

* * *

_Ok guys. Sorry for another short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. Thanks for reading this far.Please review! _


	7. Home Sweet Nowhere

**Home Sweet Nowhere**

* * *

Window panes come crashing down

Amidst the tears and pain

Vanishing hopes have flown away

Out within the flames

Shadows cast across the floor

Reflections of the past

A mystical sense of reality

Sulks within the ruin

All in bewilderment

Everything slows in stillness

What is this I see?

_by Justbleu _

_

* * *

_

Minutes passed into hours as Gleed talked to Safire. He was fascinated by the way she thought. He had never talked to anyone like her before. As Gleed sat at the edge of the large cliff he looked at mountains and fields. Having never been this high up before it seemed like he could see the whole world from where he sat. The mountains waved on in a rhythmic pattern until they slowly flattened out into miles of forest, so thick that he couldn't see the edges.

_Look over there! _Said Safire, pointing with her head into the distance, _Smoke! _

Gleed looked up quickly. She was right. Far off into the distance there was smoke rising from behind a hill. It wasn't just a little campfire smoke; it was as if the whole forest on the other side of that hill was on fire.

Quickly Gleed mounted Safire. "Let's head back to the cabin, fast! We must tell Jay!"

Safire was off in an instant. She dove straight down off the cliff to gain speed. Gleed felt his stomach lurch as they fell, gaining speed. Then Safire leveled out and soared high above the trees. Gleed still felt very unbalanced so he gripped onto her neck for support.

Every second they were in the air the smoke in the distance seemed to gain. "Faster!" Gleed yelled above the sound of air rushing by his ears.

Gleed sensed her panic as Safire flapped her wings faster. What was going on? He hoped no one was hurt wherever that fire was. Every minuet seemed like an hour as they flew back. Soon they could see flames inching their way over the hilltop. It would only be minuets until the fire spread dangerously close to the cabin.

Finally Gleed could see a small open patch where the cabin was and Safire dived down so steep that Gleed though he was going to fall off. She landed at an angle and galloped right up to the house. Gleed hopped off as quick as he could and ran into the cabin.

_Something's not right! H_e heard Safire say in the back of his mind.

Gleed yelled into the house for Jay.

No one answered.

Gleed yelled again.

Still no answer.

_Gleed get out here now! _

Gleed ran outside and coughed as smoke embedded his lungs. He felt Safire run to him and he mounted her with his eyes squeezed shut. She took off instantly flying opposite the fire. As soon as they got out of range from the smoke, Gleed breathed in deep and opened his eyes. He gathered up his will power and looked back. Half the Cabin was already on fire. All the trees around it rose in red flames.

"What are we going to do?" Yelled Gleed to Safire.

_Get away._ She answered quickly and swooped close down to the trees. _This must be the work of Tnoksiver. _

When Gleed asked her who that was she refused to answer and kept flying close to the trees. _We are heading back to the cliff. That is the safest place that's close to here. The fire can't make its way up rock. _

Gleed silently agreed and kept quiet. When the cliff was in sight Safire caught an updraft and soared to the top. Gleed's hopes were diminished when he saw that the hollow was empty. There was no sighn of anyone. Dismounting he looked back at the fire. It had spread far over the cabin and was only a few miles away from where they stood.

Gleed's head was buzzing. What happened to Jason and Jay? Are they okay? Are they hurt...or even worse, killed?

Safire's sorrowful eyes met Gleed's. _This is a terrible day. You mustn't forget this. Millions of wooddwellers died today. _

How could Safire think that Gleed would forget this? It was terrible. He had never seen so much destruction in his life.

"What are we going to do?"

_Wait._

"That's it? What about Jason! He's my brother! We can't just leave him out there!" He yelled to her in anger.

Gleed could sence Safire's anger as she glared at him. _And where do you expect us to look? He could be anywhere. I tried to contact him but he is too far away. There is nothing we can do! We must wait this one out. There will come a time, little one, where we will fight back, but now is not it._

"Fight back? Fight who? You mean noklesiser or whatever his name is?

_Tnoksiver. Learn it. One day you will fear it._

"Who is Tnoksiver? And why would he set a giant forest on fire?"

_Tnoksiver is leader of the dark riders. We have been at war with them for generations. Today he tried to kill Jay, for Jay is our only ringgiver. And as far as we know he sucseeded._

Gleed shook his head, unwilling to accept the fact that Jay and Jason could be dead. It was impossible._

* * *

_

Pronunciations:

Tnoksiver: nock-si-ver

* * *

_This chapter was really fun to write. I hope you all found it as exciting as I did!_


	8. Morning Brings a New Day

_Thanks for the reviews everyone!_

_**Super-hero Fan: **Yeah, much different from Eragon. But I'm trying to make Safire's and Gleed's personalities match Saphira's and Eragon's._

_**soilderx: **Thankyee:-D_

_**Billios:**Thanks for the spelling corrections. I went back and fixed as many as I could find._

**

* * *

**

**Morning Brings a New Day**

* * *

The night passed on slowly. Gleed was taking the first watch while Safire slept. She would take the early morning watch. 

The smell of ashes from the burning wood filled his nostrils as a slight wind pushed the smoke in their direction. The moon was bright enough that night that Gleed could see past the cliff. By now the fire had burnt out, but the ashes were still red hot making the whole forest glow with an eerie sense of death. He could hear the screams from animals who were caught in the fire but were still alive, swimming in pools of their own blood. Gleed wished he could cover his ears and block out the terrible screeches, but he knew he couldn't. He had to watch for any sign of a dark rider or other dangers they could cause.

Gleed could not take his mind off his brother. What would he do if Jason was killed? Maybe Jason is out there right now; his body half burnt and praying for help. Gleed shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts from his mind. Instead he tried to think about back home, about his farm. Would his family's memories be modified if Jay was killed? Would he be forced to say goodbye to Safire and go back to his old life?

An owl perched itself on a branch by his head and hooted. Gleed whipped around, startled by the close noise. _Just a silly bird, _he thought.

By the time it was Safire's turn to take watch Gleed was a miserable wreck. He had only haunted himself with the gloomy images of what the fire had caused. Slowly Gleed got up and stretched. His muscles were sore from sitting for so long.

"Safire," he whispered. "Wake up!"

Safire didn't stir. Gleed wouldn't have even known that she had awakened. if she did talk to him in his mind. _Is it time for my watch already? _

"Yes." Gleed answered.

Safire slowly stood up and stretched. Normally she would have nickered, but with the circumstances, she thought it best to stay quiet. Quietly she walked over to the cliff and laid down.

_Sleep next to me little one. That way you will stay warm. _

Gleed was in no mood to object. He took his spot by Safire's side and curled himself up. Her body was warm and her hair soft. Soon Gleed forgot all about his worries and he drifted off into sleep's domain.

* * *

_Gleed sat in an empty room. All around him were swords and weapons of all kinds. There was a wooden table in the middle of the room. Ten chairs surrounded it. Light filled the room by two large skylights. At the table sat four people. _

_One had an angled face. She had long silvery hair and sparkly blue eyes. Her skin was pale and smooth without and single wrinkle. Her beauty made Gleed's cheeks flush. _

_Another was a man with dark skin. His head was bald and the sunlight shined off it. His shoulders were round and strong. There was a long scar that ran from his left ear across his face and down to his jaw. _

_The third person was an old man. His face was wrinkled and he looked tired. His hair was as white as a pearl, but he didn't show any signs of balding. _

_The fourth person had his back to Gleed. Curious, he moved towards the man to see who he was—_

* * *

Gleed felt Safire's presence in his mind. _Wake up little one. For it is a new day. We must be off. _

Gleed grumbled and turned over. His whole body was sore from sleeping on the ground and he felt like he had not slept in days. "Leave me alone." He mumbled.

Now he could sense that Safire was angry. _WAKE UP! _She yelled as she pushed Gleed with her head.

Startled, Gleed sat up and rubbed his eyes. The sun had already made its way into the sky. Birds were chirping with joy as the sun warmed the earth that the moon had cooled. The distraction of the fire seemed worse now that there was more light. As far as Gleed could see, were fallen trees burned to coals and a few trees here and there that managed to stand. The ones that did had scorched trunks and their lower branches burnt. However, almost with the hope of life, the tops of those trees were green. They managed to stay alive despite the river of death that flowed over the forest. It gave Gleed hope seeing those trees.

"What do we do now?" Gleed asked Safire.

There was a long pause before she answered. _I reached out for Jason and Jays mind all thought the night and I could sense nothing. If you knew magic you could try to scry them, but for now you are too weak and that will drain all of your energy. _

"Magic!" Gleed said, amazed. "You mean there is really such thing as magic? How does it work? Will you teach me?"

_So many questions young one. _Safire nickered. _I am not the one to teach you magic. You will learn in time. Be patient. As for what we will do next there is only one thing. We must fly to Qÿere. _

"Who is that?" Gleed asked.

_He is the man who will train you to become a rider. _

Gleed looked at her in anger, "And just forget about Jason and Jay? How could you say something so selfish? We should be out there looking for them!"

He could tell that just angered Safire. _This is our only choice. I have already told you I have tired to contact them with my mind. They are either dead or far away. There is no way we can find them! Our only hope is that they have already left to Qÿere's house. You must grip this truth Gleed, I would not stop you from looking for your brother, but in this case it is pointless. _She paused and let that sink in for Gleed before she continued. _Come on, we are wasting time as it is. Let us depart. _

Gleed didn't move. The thought of leaving his brother behind was too much for him. But Safire was right, he must go with her. Sadly, Gleed pulled himself up onto Safire and she took off, flying high over the dead forest.

Their flight was long. It took almost three days of continuous flying. Gleed's stomach ached with hunger and he barley had enough energy to walk. Safire did her best to hunt for the two of them, but it was hard for Gleed to eat raw meat.

By dusk on the third day Safire flied with renewed vigor. _We are almost there! _Gleed could feel her excitement, but all he could see was forest.

* * *

Pronunciations: 

_Qÿere: Qu-i-E-air_


End file.
